Twists of Fate
by Gleas
Summary: War is over and all our heroes and villains alike have settled into a daily routine. Enter Damian: an intelligent, mischievous, arrogant and ambitious boy who is determined to save his family's lost honor. Of course, along with that what other events will he set of? Read on to know! Hm... this story will be updated slowly compared to "Impossible Bonds"review/suggestion may help.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: This is my first fic and I hope it is as enjoyable as I am hoping it is. Please do review; all criticism welcome just be respectful about it! Any suggestions also welcome :). Thank you for reading! Enjoy**_

_**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own it silly! just put my unique spin on the HP universe~~~ **_

**Prologue**

"Damian!"

Damian jumped from his comfortable perch on the sofa. He sighed and got up to follow the voice calling for him. He wondered what caused the uproar, considering it was out of character for his _pristine_ family. He shook his head and made his way to the library where he was sure he would find his bellowing brother.

"Damian" His brother acknowledged with a cool voice, though he could see anger and irritation behind his tightly guarded eyes.

"You called?"

"Yes." He unfurled a parchment as Damian eyed the brown owl that brought the object in question. "Care to explain this?"

Damian reached out for it and quickly scanned the words that told of his uncouth behavior the previous day. He sighed. The party was boring. All the 'o so perfect' pureblood kids failed to interest him. He really just wanted to go off to Hogwarts soon and be exempted from this monotonous pureblood life. He lifted his eyes to find his brother coolly assessing him.

"So?"

"I was bored."

"What did you do? You should know to uphold a good image! How many times do we have to go through this?"

"Even so that girl was irritating me with her chatter. Then she had the gall to say she was the future wife of Draco Malfoy" He made a face.

He could see his brother's shapely eyebrows lift with amusement. Of course he would never laugh out. Damian waited for some reaction.

"You still should know better than to cause a scene. We will have to go and personally apologize now."

"Ugh."

"You should always consider your actions, Damian. Always."

Damian nodded dutifully even though they both knew he was too hot headed at times to bother with the careful instructions he had received all his life. He caught the small smile on his brother and broke into a grin himself. Of course brother was the most charming person around and it was always interesting how the ladies fawned at the smallest of his smiles. He was looking forward to the _apology_.

"Well, on a happier note. You got another letter."

Damian raised his eyebrows when he noticed an amused smile directed him. He realized what that letter was and flushed as he nearly ran around the table to grab the letter to make sure. Surely enough the Hogwarts emblem shone at him. He looked up eyes full of emotion and threw himself into his brother's arms without a second thought. He had been worried to say the least. The expected letter did not arrive at the expected time. It was very late by his standards, as if he was a last thought. It didn't matter, he was going to school at last and he was positively ecstatic. He felt a hand ruffle his hair.

"There was nothing to worry about. I knew this letter would come."

"So you said, but…"

"Well no matter. How would you like to go to Daigon alley after our visit?"

"Can't wait" Damian placed a small kiss and hopped away to get dressed.

"Ready?"

"As ready as ever!" Damian replied brightly. He lightly touched his new wand and looked at the ancient ride to his new school.

"Remember not to get into too much trouble. You will be in Slytherin house, of course. All Malfoys are."

Damian nodded.

"Do you have everything? Wand? Owl? Books? Quill and parchment? …" His brother rattled off the list and Damian simply nodded as he checked off each item.

The Hogwarts Express hooted, or so it seemed to Damian. He blinked and turned to his brother in question.

"It means they will be leaving in ten minutes."

"I see"

"Draco Malfoy?" a low threatening voice asked in question.

Brother turned towards the voice, his muscles taut. "Potter."

"What are you doing here?" The voice growled. By now Damian realized that this must the famous Harry Potter.

"What do you suppose, Potter?" Draco Spat.

"I can hardly assume you have son going to school, Malfoy, this early in life. Unless…" He folded his hands disapprovingly.

Draco snorted, "Potter, get your mind out of the gutter for once. Meet my brother, Damian."

On cue Damian nodded to the dangerous looking man. "Good day"

"Brother?" Potter raised his eyebrows.

"Yes brother."

"I never heard of a younger Malfoy…" His hands relaxed a little as he peered at Damian. Uncomfortable as it was Damian stood his ground and stared back.

"Yes, well my parents his him well. Only Malfoys knew of his existence for …" Draco faltered and Damian looked up in time to see a dark shadow pass over his face. He winced as his brother's grip became stronger.

Harry Potter blinked as if trying to come to terms with this new piece of information. By this time his hands were casually at his sides again with his face revealed his thoughts to an extent.

"Well, Damian Malfoy then?"

"Yes" Damian replied defiantly.

Potter reached out to ruffle his hair and Damian ducked instantly. Potter blinked and chuckled.

"He takes after you a little Malfoy." He was smiling now with a twinkle in his eye. "Just don't follow _everything_ your brother does" he winked at him.

"Potter" Draco growled.

"What?" Potter lifted one brow.

They glared at each other but it seemed with less hostility than a minute ago.

"Um… I should probably board the train"

At that Draco turned to Damian and started to ignore Potter. "You should." Draco shoved him towards the train. Damian stepped in and found his seat by the window and looked out. Draco was still standing with his back to Potter and behind him Potter leaned on the pillar lazily and winked at him again. It seemed as if Harry Potter was enjoying teasing Draco Malfoy. Damian smiled with amusement; perhaps his dear brother needed to grow up some after all. The long hoot from the engine brought him back from his thoughts. He waved his hand through the glass. His brother nodded; of course showing emotion in public was beneath him. Damian almost rolled his eyes. Then he spotted Harry Potter waving at him, or so he thought because their eyes met and held for a moment. Damian grinned and waved back more enthusiastically. Harry continued waving as his eyes sought out someone else in the car; apparently why he was there to begin with.

Damian sat back and pondered. Draco and Potter were both were same age so he supposed whoever the kid was, it couldn't be another Potter. More than that though, his brother surprised him. He had never seen Draco being condescending or even letting the mask drop, even a little, in front of others. Draco was a perfectly controlled man but a small taunt from the Boy-Who-Lived caused him to lose the cool demeanor. He supposed Childhood rivalry made a huge difference. He put the matter aside and paid attention to the others seated near him and nodded to a few that he knew. He settled down to enjoy the long ride and the views outside his windows.


	2. Chapter 1: Damian's Plan

_**A/N: Well, I jumped several years ahead... sorry... but hope it gets interesting ^_^**_

Damian lounged on the couch in Slytherin common room. No one dared come near him. Part of the reason he supposed was because of his family name and its association with The Dark Lord. However he knew without a doubt that the past seven years in Hogwarts earned him a good reputation as well. True to his word he did not make trouble but that did not mean he couldn't control the others in his house. Everyone recognized his skill with magic and his intelligence. Those who tried to oppose him found soon enough that he could and would retaliate.

He recalled his first year where he had dealt with prejudiced pricks from all over England who tried to embarrass him or were condescending towards him. The snide remarks that intentionally reached his ears were meant to provoke him into foolishness. He had held his posture but made sure the offenders knew the punishment was meted out by none other than Damian himself. Not that anyone could prove it.

As a result, a few of the weaker Slytherins, more especially those who shared his background drew close to him. Well, he couldn't call them friends, perhaps companions would suffice. Damian was content in his books and liked that his reputation ensured a quite atmosphere. The other purebloods seemed to decide that being on good terms was better. After the rocky first year Damian had no problems other than a few minor ones.

He had never been interested in Quidditch, much to brother's disappointment. He also did not participate in other activities. Hogsmead visits were used to smuggle in potion materials and meeting up with Draco. Well, at least until his final year Damian was in relative comfort. Thanks to his _meritorious_ conduct and the _leadership skills_ he displayed, he was chosen as the head for his house. It meant he was _responsible_ for the airheads in his house, whether he liked it or not. He sighed as he recalled diffusing a impending duel earlier today. He felt the need to escape into a slightly mature world.

His eyes darted to the clock and he noted he had some time before his meeting with the prefects. He closed his eyes and drifting in his thoughts of the future. Things with his family's businesses were less than perfect. Draco had discussed some of the issues with Damian as he grew up. Main factor seemed to be a loss of prestige and lack of trust in Malfoy name after the war. He could understand that but the fact that such a feeling existed after over ten years was regrettable. Besides, had they not defected? The primary thought was what he could do to change things. He was unmarked, so to speak. And he knew eyes were on him and what he did in the next few months would have an impact on the wizarding world's impression of the Malfoys. He played with the idea of becoming an Auror but then realized he wouldn't really like meddling; not that he didn't have the skills. It had to be something connected to the ministry. He wanted quiet but the thought of identifying himself with the recluses that were the unspeakable disgusted him. Politics interested him but he doubted his chances there. Besides which ministry was he going to go into? Besides he knew he couldn't settle at some low level job, so his choices were limited. Maybe an Auror was the best choice? Now he was going in circles again. He shook his head and concentrated on the pattern sprawled across the ceiling until it was time to go.

The next day Damian sluggishly made his way to breakfast. He scowled at the food but sat himself at his usual spot and began picking at it. He looked up as the morning owls came in and one dropped a paper in his lap. He shook it open and read front page news. In big bold letters, the paper announced. "**NEW HEAD AUROR: HARRY POTTER"** Damian raised his eyebrows and continued reading that a new head Auror was chosen after the previous one retired and there was no one more suited than Potter himself. It continued to retell his tale and sing his praises, which filled the entire front page.

Around him, the chatter fell to a hush as everyone read the article but it wasn't long before a louder version of the usual noise replaced the silence. Damian winced and glared at no one in particular. He heard snippets of various conversations and zoned in to one coming from the Gryffindor table. 'If only we knew him! He used to be in our house you know! It would have been easier to get a good job with _him_ on my side' a high pitched girl chattered away. Damian's face split into a slow smile as his mind worked around the idea. His closest friends joined him at the table and he conversed easily and brightly with them, even as the plan swirled into existence in his head.

That night Damian slipped out of his room quietly. He cast charms to conceal his presence as well as muffled any sounds he might make in the next few minutes. Still, he had learned, caution was always advisable. He didn't want his friends to know what he was doing; just knowing the results should suffice for them. Smiling he made his way to the owlery and looked for his own dark feathered owl. His owl always managed to expect his visits and he had to say it pleased him immensely. This night it flew down from its lofty perch in the darkness and glided down onto his shoulder. He slipped a treat to it and held up his arm. It cocked its head and then flew onto the outstretched. Yes, Malfoy owls had to be smart like this. He nodded to himself and fastened the letter to a leg. Damian stroked the owl and fed it some more before he whispered a name with a smile and told it softly, "Go on now. Make sure he reads it." Damian watched the owl disappear out into the inky sky and recast his charms with a smile. He was sure he would sleep well tonight!

HARRY POTTER. The name was practically glaring at him as Harry stared at the triangular nameplate that declared him the Head Auror. He scowled at it and strode to his new high backed chair to test its level of comfort. He raised his eyebrows as it creaked noisily but he supposed it was comfortable enough. Just in case he flicked his wand locking his door to prevent his annoying secretary or anyone else for that matter from coming to… well annoy him.

He sighed and leaned back, relaxing after hours of serving the whims of others. The reporters swarmed him from home to work for a "word". His colleagues looked at him in awe and some in disgust. He supposed some thought he got the position unfairly. Of course to add to his headaches the ministry hierarchy kept calling on him to "congratulate" him although he doubted most of them were happy with the situation. Merlin knows _how _he ended up here! In his mind the distant voice of Hermione almost whispered that it was a _political_ move. As if he cared about that! He wanted to be running around in the field and hunting criminals like always. Being Senior Auror was nice; taking care of his juniors helping others Senior Aurors and of course catching criminals. He sighed for the thousandth time for the day and clutched at his hair to try and relieve the headache. He was going in circles again.

Deciding he had thought enough for the day, he willed his body to relax and rested his head on the chair and leaned as far as the bloody chair would allow. He thought of Hogwarts and all the fun times there and tried to take his mind off of his useless present. He was remembering Hedwig when he heard a tapping. He chuckled thinking his reminiscing managed to even produce sound. However, the sound got louder and more insistent thus forcing him to slowly peek from under his lashes. Sure enough, there was a dark brown owl tilting its head at an odd angle at him. Its eyes seemed to be admonishing him for not being alert enough. It knocked at the window again, this time with an irritated hoot. Harry got up grudgingly and dragged his hand over his face and sniffed.

He opened the window and the bird flew in without hesitation and perched on his new nameplate. Scowling yet again he reached for the parchment and absently rummaged in his pocket for some treat. All he could find was a few jellybeans. He raised his eyebrows and in a moment of silliness offered it to the bird waiting for it reward. He grinned as the bird looked suspiciously from his hand to his face. It poked one bean and decided it was edible and picked one neatly off his hand and ate it. It amused Harry; he never thought owls would eat sweets, he always assumed they'd like meat and such. He chuckled and dropped the remaining beans near the bird and settled in his chair to read the letter. He only hoped it wasn't Skeeter or someone equally stupid. He needn't have worried.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I truly hope I am not exceedingly forward in my letter to you. However, I could think of no other concerning this._

Harry rolled his eyes. Another idiot who wanted help from the Great Harry Potter.

_Allow me to introduce myself._

Oh please do, Harry thought dryly.

_My name is Damian Malfoy._

Huh? Malfoy? Harry sat up straight suddenly and nearly startled the bird which ruffled its feathers in protest. He eyed it and returned to his thoughts. Why was a Malfoy writing to him? Draco Malfoy's face swam in front of him and he reread the name. Damian. Did he know a Damian Malfoy? He read on curios.

_I am aware you are acquainted with my elder brother, Draco. We have met once before._

Oh. He remembered meeting the little kid years ago.

_I assume you know about my family and other details, so I shall not bore you._

So like a Malfoy, Harry thought with a chuckle, though he had never received a letter from one of them before.

_I am currently in my final year at Hogwarts and therein stems my predicament. You see, I was considering my future and I find myself extremely interested in being part of a greater cause. I am considering, as you may have guessed, the honorable job of an Auror. However, as you well know, none of my kin are affiliated with the job and I find myself confused over the matter. _

_I humbly hope that you may be able to give some insights to help me make an informed decision. Looking forward to your gracious reply._

_Sincerely,_

_Damian Malfoy._

Harry considered the letter with a skeptical eye. Since when did Malfoys want to be on the _good_ side? Then he hit himself on the head for the thought. He had no right to judge, especially when he did not know the kid. Draco, well he supposed to distinguish the two brothers he had to use their given names, would never entertain such ideas. If he came up to ask, Harry would have to think three times but seeing as the younger brother was so far clean, he saw no reason not to give a few pointers. He pondered the situation and played with the idea in his head.

A sharp rap at the door startled him out of his musings. He rolled the parchment and put it neatly aside and murmured the spell to unlock the door.

"Come in" Harry thought he sounded dignified and important enough. He glanced up as a short woman with unruly brown curls peeked in with nearly adoring eyes. His secretary was an efficient woman but he wished that glow of hero worship would leave her soon. She had been in the past two days, since her assignment, most intrusive into his personal space. Nonetheless, he managed a small professional smile and raised his eyebrow in question.

"Sir, Auror Weasely is waiting to see you"

"Send him in " She nodded and retracted her head. A few moments later Ron strode in purposefully. Though, as soon as the door closed behind him, he broke into the most ridiculous grin yet.

"Hey mate!"

"Hey Ron! What brings you here?"

"Can't I visit?" he sported a hurt look.

"During working hours? No. slacker." Harry could barely hold on his stoic appearance till the end of that line. Then the two best friends snickered.

"How is the new job?"

"Ok" Harry shrugged.

"Really, Harry" Ron raised his eyebrows, "You'd think a prestigious job like this would make one happy…"

"That's because you don't know how boring it is. And irritating, I might add."

"You'll be fine Head Auror. Though it is strange to think of you there."

"No kidding. I can think of several people turning in their graves."

"First would be Snape!" Ron clapped his hands at the thought. "By the way what's with the owl? Got a new one? And did you feed it… jellybeans?"

"It just brought a letter. And yes" Harry looked defiantly, challenging the redhead to comment on his choice of treat.

"From who?" Ron wisely avoided the owl's nibbles.

"You would never guess…" Harry took the rolled parchment and handed it to Ron who read it at least twice before looking up in bewilderment.

"Malfoy had a brother?" he nearly squeaked in disbelief.

"Aparently. Seems as evil as Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are, they do love their children and have done several things to protect them."

"Well, I am glad they are at least a little human. But, what are you gonna do mate?"

"I was thinking about that when you barged in…"

"Hmph. If you want me gone just say so." Ron huffed.

"You know what I mean, Ron" Harry chuckled.

Ron nodded in acknowledgement, "So what _did_ you think?"

"That I should put my bias aside and at least respond to the brat?"

"What if it's a trap?" He looked worried.

"Come on, Ron! It's a eighteen year old kid. What could he possibly conspire against me?"

"I do recall a certain eighteen year old who… I don't know… **_Saved The World_**!" He stressed on the last three words and made Harry wince.

"Point taken." Harry said dryly. "I feel I should at least give him a chance. We do need more Aurors and if some young bloke is willing to consider the job…" he shrugged.

"But it's a Malfoy! You can't be serious! You know how vile Slytherins are, Harry!"

"We don't know if he is a Slytherin, Ron." Harry calmly replied, amused, "Besides, you should know better, considering people like Snape."

"Ugh. Why am I bothering? You already made up your mind!" Harry grinned at him. "Well, you haven't written back as yet? What're you gonna reply?"

"I was thinking of giving him a general outline of the job, including the dangers. It's not like he has decided on the job but if it appeals to him, why not? He will have to pass through several tests and training before he becomes an Auror. I think its fine."

"You make a good argument" Ron mumbled grudgingly.

"What worries me is if Malfoy knows."

"Draco Malfoy? He probably does and is currently hatching a plan as we speak." Ron said dryly.

"Ron…" Harry shook his head. "Even Malfoy would have grown up by now! No, I think Damian might not have told him. He seems to be independent."

"Just saying it's risky." Ron grumbled.

"And when has my life ever been risk free?" Ron sighed and slouched.

Harry, now his mind made up, rummaged in the draw for parchment. Although, his appointment had been decided only a few days back, he was close with his predecessor and knew where most of the things were. He supposed he had to rearrange to his comfort at some point but for now he was satisfied with being functional. He stretched out the parchment on the table and reached for the quill and ink.

_Dear Damian,_

_I am glad that you are taking an interest in the future and am quite honored to help you. _

_The job of an Auror, like any other in the ministry is a responsible one. Your decision, if you should make it, to join the ranks requires much determination and commitment. I am sure you have already researched the procedures to join the Aurors, so I will skip it. As an Auror, we are required to put our lives on the line, more often than not. The job entails containing the order and peace in the wizarding and oft times the muggle societies. It requires one to solve crimes and capture criminals as well as investigate any disturbances, however minor. I will not deny the fact that danger always lurks in the shadows in this profession. It requires patience and endurance and above all strong will. It can be a rewarding job for those who like helping people or like adventures. The tests won't be easy and your own ability in various fields will get you the opportunity to become an Auror. _

_To be truthful, more dedicated Aurors are needed and I would welcome youngsters who are interested. However, please consider all possible avenues and be sure of your choice before you make it. I look forward to hear your thoughts on the matter._

_A thing of concern though is your brother. I cannot fathom Malfoy agreeing to this plan which leads me to believe he doesn't know yet. I would suggest a talk with your family about the matter. They provide you with more insights than I could. _

_Harry Potter_

"There! All done" Harry beamed at Ron who patiently sat waiting as Harry scribbled on the parchment. He handed Ron the said parchment and leaned back again. Ron skimmed the letter and nodded.

"It will do. Unless he writes back with more questions."

"Well, I suppose he will. In past few years I have learned. All things I wrote are more or less common knowledge. Simply bringing them to light might help. If he is serious then he should have queries."

"Hermoine will be proud Harry."

"Speaking of whom…. Is she joining us for lunch?"

"That's the idea. She said to meet in the next… ten minutes" Ron glanced at the wall clock and grinned.

"Then we better get going." Harry held out a hand and the strange owl hopped onto it and held out a leg. Harry gave it the letter and petted it and told it to take it to Damian. It let out a sound signaling its approval and launched at the window and flashed off into the distance in no time.

Harry and Ron exited the Head Auror's office nodding to the secretary. Harry paused in front of Gina Wilbur and told her where he was going and directed her to finish up her lunch as well. He supposed he needed to at least converse with his secretary at that level.

Despite the late night, Damian woke up early and paced his room until breakfast. It was like he was walking on burning coal as he impatiently waited for the letter from Potter. He scowled at everyone and the first years steered clear of his way all day. He barely paid attention to his classes, causing McGonagall to swat him on his head in Transfiguration. Magical creatures which generally fascinated him, were nearly ignored that morning. It wasn't until after lunch, during his free period, that his dear owl returned with the scroll.

He read the parchment with speed and was inspired to pen a reply.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I am glad to receive your positive reply. I am increasingly interested in the Aurors, I must say. Is it possible perhaps, to visit you at the ministry? In two weeks we shall have Easter break. If it is agreeable to you, please allow me a small visit._

_You are right in advising that I speak to Draco. And I shall do so, soon. Do not worry, I will seek permission for the visit as well._

_Sincerely,_

_Damian Malfoy_

He proceeded to write to his brother. Draco will not like this and he was surprised that Potter had the insight. It would be best to talk rather than owl, he figured. It would take too long to convince otherwise. And so Damian wrote to Draco.

_Dear Draco,_

_I write to you concerning my future. I would like to discuss face to face in the next few days, if possible. Let me know when._

_Yours,_

_Damian_


	3. Chapter2: Damian and Draco

**A/N: An abysmally short chapter...**

"Malfoy!" A shrill voice rang through the corridors. Damian turned around to find a breathless Head Girl skidding to a stop right in front of him.

"Merrin. What has got you running in the hallways?" he looked at her disapprovingly.

"Sod off." The Ravenclaw hissed. "Your brother is here. McGonagall asked you to go to her office. And I wouldn't be running if a certain git ignore me for the past five times! What _are_ you thinking about?" she folded her eyes at her counterpart.

"About the said brother… I suppose. Thanks." Damian walked past her imagining the huff of irritation Merrin surely let out.

He mumbled the password to the statue which promptly moved to grant him entry. Damian pasted a smile on his face before he knocked and entered.

"Good morning professor, Draco." He nodded at his brother.

"Well, I will leave you two to talk" McGonagall said as she disappeared behind another door.

"How have you been?" Draco's voice betrayed a slight worried tone.

"I am well, dear brother. You seem well." Draco nodded and motioned him to sit.

Damian sat with a flourish somewhat across from his brother.

"So? Why did you request a sudden meeting? Seeing as you have a week of vacation in a few days?"

"Well, it's something to do with the vacation itself."

"Go on"

"You might not like this, Draco but can you at least hear my side first?" Damian pleaded with his eyes.

"What might I not like?" Draco's arms were now crossed as if he was shielding himself.

"About my future. I have been thinking and I am almost decided on a career" Draco nodded and Damian continued with a sigh. "I… want to be an Auror." His voice was barely audible.

Draco blinked and when understanding the matter, he sputtered before regaining his composure. "Did I just hear you say your chosen path is the Aurors?"

"Yes"

"Damian…" Draco seemed frustrated or maybe even angry but Damian did not look up. "What in Merlin's name made you choose that?! You know Malfoys are not welcome in the blasted ministry!" He was practically growling.

"I might have a chance, Draco. And think of what it would mean if I was an Auror! We can finally prove that Malfoys are on the good side. I am positive our prestige can be restored somewhat with this!"

"And how, pray tell, are you going to get into the Aurors? You require a recommendation… and I doubt any of our acquaintances will do. Besides the Pure bloods look down on such a thing, Damian! We will lose both sides then. Rethink this."

Damian finally dared look up and found Draco's lips set in a stubborn thin line. He took a deep breath and released it slowly. "I have been thinking for an entire year, Draco. And my conclusion is the same. A lot of pure blood families now have someone in the ministry. I, being in the Aurors, will get us a more advantageous position in wizarding society. Moreover, you will have a better hold on politics as your stance changes. As long as you allow me this choice, people will speculate on your behavior and it will give you a foothold to start off. I know it is a risk but it's one we can take and pull off."

"What about the recommendation?" Draco grudgingly asked.

"I am sure Mr. Potter's recommendation would be sufficient"

"_Potter_? What in Merlin's beard made you think _he_ would help us? We are archenemies, Damian!" Draco let go of his mask and was showing his utter disbelief and irritation in every word and expression.

"Were archenemies. The way you told me, both of you have saved each other's lives. A tangle of life debts? As of now we are on the same side and seeing as I was not involved he seems fine with helping me."

"He seems fine? How do you know?"

"I have written to him" He said simply.

"And he agreed?"

"Yes, well he wrote back. He is yet to reply to my request to visit him during Easter."

"Visit?" Draco looked white as a sheet.

"Yeah. I think he will agree. But he did say to ask your permission first."

"Damian…" Draco slumped, uncharacteristically. "You don't seem to realize the amount of politics involved. Potter is an airhead. I don't trust him much." Draco narrowed his eyes.

"I am aware, Draco. I know it will be difficult but I truly think I can manage it. Who do you think trained me?" Damian snorted and let his head tilt up a little.

"Trying to butter me up, are you?" Draco sniffed, clearly amused.

"Maybe?" Damian smiled, recognizing his brother giving up the fight, for now at least.

All was quiet as Draco thought. Then he suddenly looked up and stared at Damian, making the younger Malfoy uncomfortable.

"Will you be happy?"

"Wh...What?"

"As I see it, you seem to think this is the best for the family. Maybe it is but I don't want you to repeat my mistakes. In my case, perhaps there was not much of a choice. However, you _can_ choose. I would rather you be happy than sacrifice yet another Malfoy for the sake of the ever elusive prestige." It looked as if the admissions made were momentous for Draco as he searched for an answer in Damian.

Damian was taken aback, to say the least, at the open way Draco told him why he objected to his choice. When understanding dawned on his he stared at his brother in wonder. It didn't occur to him that Draco would care that much more about him, especially because of his aloof attitude and the habit of placing family values first. Damian slowly stood and walked up to Draco and knelt before him, taking the older Malfoy's hands into his.

"Draco. I am not making a rash decision. It really is something I would like to do. Just that… I thought you would accept it if I brought in the question of prestige." He grinned up at Draco. "I am sure I will be happy. If not I promise I will strive to find a more worthy job." He declared brightly.

Draco chuckled and ruffled the boy's mop of blond hair. "Really, who do you take after? I am surprised you didn't end up in Gryffindor. I can see you will still go ahead if I said no."

"Well the old hat did try but I managed to convince it otherwise in time."

"Did you now?" Draco smiled affectionately. Damian may never realize just how luck Draco felt for having a brother at all. After the war, the only way Draco managed was for Damian's sake and he felt he could put up a few more nonsensical rumors to that end. Though, he supposed he had to talk to Potter.

"Yup."

"I am assuming you already picked the needed subjects for this? NEWTS are coming upon in a matter of months."

"Well of course I have all the subjects and two extra. I dropped divination and herbology. Wasn't inclined to study Astronomy either, though I retained Arithamancy for use later. I have also taken a liking to Magical theory which no doubt will come to my aid one day."

"Just how many subjects are you doing? Reminds me of Granger"

"Nine? Who is Granger? Not Hermione granger? Deputy Minister of Magical Creatures' Welfare?"

"Yes that Granger. She was in my year, Gryffindor. I always saw her with a mound of books with her."

"Good to know I am not the only bookworm around." Damian replied dryly. "Anyway, it's alright if I go visit Potter? Right?"

At that moment McGonagall walked back. "Am I back too early?" She asked. "And I believe I heard Mr. Potter's name?"

"Yes professor. Damian intends to pursue Aurorship after Hogwarts. He proposed to meet with Potter over Easter."

"O my boy! That is marvelous! Merlin knows they need smarter Aurors in there." She smiled slightly.

"Well, so can I go?"

"Yes. Go on and learn from the best."

"Best?" Damian raised an eyebrow.

"I may have rivalry with Potter but even I have to admit his efficiency, right professor?"

"Of course." She nodded.

"Another thing… I intend to stay here for Easter."

"That's alright."

"Well then, if you will excuse me, I need to get to potions." He nodded to both and scuttled out of the office happily.

"You have grown up a lot Mr. Malfoy"

"In what way Headmistress?"

"I never imagined you praising Mr. Potter for any reason, given your boyish quarrels of the past."

Draco laughed. "If you put it that way, professor, I have to admit it. Despite my general dislike of the Gryffindor, he did save our lives. I owe him for at least that much. Now if you will excuse me, I should get back to work. Never did realize all the hard work that went into managing the family business."

"It was nice seeing you Malfoy" He nodded and flooed out.

**A/N: Do you suppose Draco was too easy on Damian?**


	4. Chapter 3: Planning

**A/N: It is a little mundane chapter... Promise the next one will be better :P**

Harry received the letter the same evening at his residency. He had taken up the dark Grimmauld Place as his home after the war. Despite the dark feeling of the mansion, he felt comfortable knowing it was once Sirius' home. Besides, it helped that Kreacher was there to take care of most things. Although, it was a sore spot between him and Hermione to this day, she stopped pestering about it when she realized that Kreacher made a good companion and was being treated well by Harry. He now sat in the comfortable sofa by the fireplace, sipping an aromatic tea and opened Damian's letter.

The letter conveyed more than the writer probably meant to, at least to Harry's Auror eyes. The way it was scribbled, as if it was written hastily, told him Damian Malfoy was excited to meet him. He chuckled to himself and wondered what the elder Malfoy had to say about this. Of course after this long, he should expect old rivalries to matter little but he felt their bond, if he could call it that, was deeper than that. He called Kreacher to bring him parchment and supplies and thought of a day he could spare for young Malfoy.

_Dear Damian,_

_I am glad to receive your response so soon. I would love to have you over. However, I am quite busy and can spare only one day. May I suggest, the Tuesday after your break starts? Meanwhile I will arrange my time to be free that day. Looking forward to the visit. You may bring a friend or two along, if you wish._

_Potter_

He looked at the owl sitting on his mantle. It stared back daring him to try and send the letter now. Harry realized the poor bird had been in flight for at least a day now and decided to let it rest. He went over and petted it. This time it was eating proper owl food, curtsey of Kreacher. He left the letter on the small table by the mantle and left to find his own food.

The next day, Harry sent off the letter and made way to his workplace, thinking of things he had to do. He greeted everyone with a smile and made his way to his office. He motion Wilbur to come in and sat at his seat.

"Miss Wilbur. Have a seat." She nodded and sat across from him.

"What may I do for you sir?"

"Well, I need to find a pair of Aurors who are working on a simple case. Not a dangerous one, mind you. Can you locate possible partner pairs for me?"

"May I ask, sir, to what purpose?"

"I am expecting hopeful Auror or two to come and learn the intricacies of the job. If this works out I have some ideas about it. I would like them to follow, safely, and observe real Aurors at work."

"O! We could make it a yearly event!" Wilbur looked excited.

Harry glared at her until she squirmed in her seat. "Miss Wilbur, I will not have any rumors." He said in a perfect imitation of Snape.

"Of…Of course not sir! But the possibility is exciting, given the dwindling numbers of the Auror corps."

"Agreed. Now if you will find a discreet and helpful pair of Aurors, who are currently working on a low risk case, I would be glad."

"Very well sir. I will get back to you before lunch. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, I'll need you to manage my schedule so that I have no obligations on the second Tuesday from now. Unless they are very important, reschedule or cancel, whichever applies."

"Yes sir"

"You can go"

After the semi-scared secretary shuffled back to her desk, he leaned back with a smile. Maybe, he will grow to like the job after all. Then Harry reached for the pile of reports in front of him and started reading them one by one.

After, what seemed like an entire day, Harry stretched and pushed the blasted reports away from him. He supposed he would have to call in a few Aurors to discuss their reckless behavior, as if he had any right. He looked at the pile he set aside and wondered if he really should interfere, but then shrugged with finality because Auror's lives were more important than pride. He took a deep breath and sent a note flying to his secretary.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, Wilbur. I need you to ask a few Aurors to come speak to me immediately." He handed her a list. "I would also like the last few monthly reviews by my predecessor. It is about time I learned the ropes."

Wilbur nodded and then hesitated to exit and get to the task at hand.

"What is it?" Harry threw her a questioning look.

"Sir, about your request earlier" he nodded her to continue. "I may have identified a solution or rather two solutions."

"Yes…" he said encouragingly.

"Well, Aurors Cullen and Livingstone are working on a robbery case. Aurors McAllen and Rowland are currently investigating a disappearance. All of them are fairly new Aurors and would fit your requirements."

"Which pair do you suggest?"

"Um… Cullen and Livingstone. They have been Aurors for a year and know the job well. According to rumors, both are quite friendly. The case they are working on hardly seems dangerous at this point. The other pair…"

"Won't do." Harry cut her off. "They are on the list I gave you. They would need help based on their latest report."

"Yes sir." Harry lifted an eyebrow at the convinced and relieved tone. "I heard… some disturbing things about the case" She fidgeted.

"Ah… the grapevine is it?" His secretary squirmed as Harry took a strange pleasure in staring her down. "Be careful not to believe everything you hear Wilbur." He admonished. "But it helps to have extra eyes and ears" He smiled

"Of course sir." And she scuttled to retrieve the files he asked for.

Harry dove into the first file almost immediately and was immersed in trying to read Arthright's handwriting. The man was a damn good Head Auror, but his handwriting had much to be desired. He had a parchment to scribble points to help him prepare the month's report later. He supposed a visit to his predecessor would be prudent. Once again he lost track of time until a knock startled him.

"Sir. Aurors McAllen and Rowland are here."

Harry nodded and his secretary ushered in the two Aurors and closed the door behind them. Harry observed them silently for a moment. They seemed to be highly uncomfortable and refused to look away from the ground.

"Any new developments on the case?" they looked at each other and it seemed after a short silent conversation, McAllen was nominated to speak. Harry knew that look, Ron and he shared it quite often back in the day.

"Since the last report, we have found what may be a weapon. There was blood on it"

"I see. What weapon?"

"It seems to be a strange artifact, sir. The Unspeakables are analyzing it at the moment."

"Good work, Aurors. I am sure you will agree that at this point, you will need some backup. I have decided to assign a pair of senior Aurors." A look of irritated relief passed over their faces. "Don't worry, I won't pull you from your case but I will ask you to wait until you are assigned partners for the case and be extremely cautious."

"Yes sir." They replied together. Harry felt superior, too superior. He privately smirked and dismissed the, with a final word. "You'll know the names by lunch"

He pondered who to assign. It had all the markings of a potential disaster. It may need the full attention of two more Aurors. There were a pair of Aurors returning from leave tomorrow; they seemed the perfect pair. Harry decided and jotted down their names along with McAllen and Rowland. There were three others needing attention. One Ron, who was currently without a partner, could help on one of them- it was complicated but not dangerous as far as he could tell. The other two, he had no choice but assign them both to a pair of highly experienced and skilled Senior Aurors.

Satisfied he cast a spell that made a copy of his memo. He tapped one and it flew off to his secretary. The other he stashed in the topmost drawer, in case he needed it later. Well paperwork out of the way, he decided to go to lunch and went to find Ron.

Ron was sitting in his small office and reading some book on magic. Hermione was still skeptical about the habit though. Harry chuckled making Ron look up.

"Lunch?"

"That time already? Give me moment" Ron hurriedly finished whatever he was reading while Harry leaned on the door and waited.

"Ok. Ready mate."

They headed to lunch in one of the new restaurants that opened on the street where the ministry was located. They discussed the recent news and the publicity poor Harry had to face. The conversation shifted to the Malfoys soon and Ron agreed with Harry's plan. In fact, he wanted to be a part of it.

"No, Ron. I need you on another case."

"Case? But _you_ were my partner Harry! How am I supposed to take up a case alone?"

"Don't worry. I'm having you mentor another pair. Their case needs some expert guidance." He grinned.

"Expert? Harry, reconsider, please" Ron was making those eyes again.

"Nope. Orders are orders and you will get them after lunch"

"Come on! I am no good with mentoring! I hate those imbecile new ones!"

"After all this time, I expect you to handle this… Well if you don't feel up to it…"

"O joy. Now, I can't back down from the challenge." Ron rolled his eyes.

"You could. But I would tease you about it forever."

"And my dear wife shall join in the fun" Ron groaned.

Harry patted Ron's hand soothingly, yet the grin on his face betrayed his true intentions and Ron scowled.

They finished their lunch and went back to Harry's office. Harry saw a few more Aurors waiting for him outside. He nodded to them and went into his office, Ron trailing behind. Harry gave Ron the file to read and explained his intuition on the case.

"Well I agree. It does seems complicated."

Harry nodded and called Wilbur.

" , are Auror Wendell and Kent out there? Please send them in."

The two Aurors looked apprehensive as they faced Harry Potter.

"Have a seat" Harry offered with a smile. "Now, I have been told you are having problems on a particular case." They nodded in sync. Harry raised his eyebrows at that and nodded to Ron. "Auror Weasley is assigned to the case. Should any problems arise, I expect you to discuss things with him"

"Yes sir"

"I will also expect daily reports." They nodded and Harry dismissed them.

Once they left Ron whistled slowly. "You are pulling a good stunt there Harry. Sounding so stern" He grinned.

"Well Head Auror has to be stern. I'm just copying Arthright though."

"Still doing a good job. Well I better go and discuss this with those two. See ya."

The other Aurors who were waiting were sent in pair wise. Once the assignments were finished, he asked Wilbur to send in Cullen and his partner Livingstone and then directed her to go for lunch.

"Good day sir." Livingstone seemed the more social of the two. Harry nodded them to the seats.

"What may we do for you, sir?" Cullen's voice was cool, assessing.

"I called you to discuss a matter." They nodded in unison and Harry wondered if he and Ron also did something similar. "I am expecting a hopeful Auror on Tuesday next. And I would like him to accompany you two for the day as you investigate."

"Sir? Isn't it too dangerous for a non-trained person?" Cullen asked.

"Yes. That is why I will be joining you. You need not worry about the lad. Just concentrate on the case and maybe answer some of his questions."

"Still…"

"You are working on a series of robberies, yes?"

"Yes sir." Cullen was the appointed spokesperson, then, Harry surmised.

"Till now there is no sign of danger at the scenes. Of course, if the case develops into something more serious, we shall cancel the plan."

"And if we solve it by then?"

"Then you can give him a tour of the ministry. Unless a new case gets assigned to you. No need to worry gentleman, I personally am in charge of his safety and this is merely a proposal" Harry chuckled, hoping it had the desired effect. "What I need to know is if you will be willing to help considering all other parameters are met."

The chuckled produced results. The two seemed to relax a bit and Livingstone even smiled.

"Well, I believe we would definitely help, sir."

"Thank you, Aurors. You may return to work."


	5. Chapter 4: Firewhiskey

**A/N: Well, here is the next chapter. Finally, something fun! :3**

The day seemed unnaturally long and Harry decided it was productive enough. He put away the inkwell and the quills in their proper places and busied himself with stacking the parchments into some sort of order. He had learned early that spending some time on this mundane job saved a lot of time and frustration the next day. He was humming contently, anticipating a quiet evening with perhaps a few shots of firewhiskey and Kreacher's amazing cooking, when the door to his office slammed open.

Harry heard his secretary screaming before he even lifted his head and saw who dared disturb him. When he lifted his eyes, what stood before him was no less than a vengeful god wreathed in silver and gold, impeccably dressed with stormy eyes and a perpetual sneer. Before him stood Draco Malfoy.

"You can't just walk in!" Wilbur's high pitched scream snapped Harry back to reality. Malfoy ignored her and glared at Harry, his eyes resembling a cold flame. It had been a while since he saw that sardonic face twisted in fury.

"It's alright, Wilbur. Mr. Malfoy is a guest." Harry told her calmly, effectively shutting her up and causing her to stare between the two men. She mumbled an apology and retreated to the safety of her cubicle.

If it was still Hogwart days, Harry would have thought Malfoy intended to have a staring contest, but he figured it was something else. He knew the topic of today's discussion as well.

"Hello, Malfoy. Have a seat." He conditioned his voice to be polite. Malfoy strode to one of the uncomfortable chair and sat on it gracefully, with his back straight. Harry had to admire that grace despite himself. He knew, of course, of the many challenges Malfoy faced daily; a lesser man would have succumbed. Yet here was Draco Malfoy, his arch-rival, the infamous Ice-Prince of the Slytherins, still full of pride and poise. Harry nearly smiled with old familiarity.

"What may I do for you?"

"Potter." The way he spat his name had not changed either. "You _know_ very well why I am here."

"I _may_ have an idea, yes" Harry nodded.

"What _lies_ have you been telling Damian?"

"Lies?"

"Why _else_ would he want to join Auror Corps?"

"Perhaps," Harry let one of his eyebrows rise as he drawled, "you should ask your brother"

"I did. I understand you encouraged him"

"I may have."

"Why?"

"Why should I _not_?"

"Because…."

"We _need_ good Aurors. Damian Malfoy was curious and I simply agreed to share some information with him. Pray, tell me, what I have done wrong?"

"I find it hard to believe, _you_ would sincerely help your enemies."

Harry blinked once. It felt like Malfoy had not changed from his school days. Yet how could that be possible? He knew otherwise.

"Might I remind you who vouched for you at your trial?" Harry knew he would see Malfoy flinch but he could find no better way to make his point.

"I still believe you had some base ulterior motive." He sneered.

"I assure you, I did not. I do not consider you an enemy Malfoy. Childhood rival? Yes. Enemy? No."

Draco stopped himself from gaping, because that was not what Malfoys did. Instead he watched his rival for long minutes trying to assess his intentions. Potter did not consider him an enemy? If so, it meant he had bristled for no reason. Then, what explanation could possibly satisfy his curiosity as to why he was in touch with Damian. As hard as he might think, Draco could not fathom the reasoning of the man in front of him. His anger abated, replaced by a burning curiosity.

"Why are you in touch with Damian?"

"He contacted me about Aurorship. I simply replied as I would to anyone, who was my old acquaintance."

"Old _acquaintance_?"

"Yes, well we _were_ school mates, Malfoy" He rolled his eyes.

"Still…"

"Why can't you just accept goodwill?"

"That…"

"Never mind. I can guess" Why was Potter smiling. "I just want to help Damian. That is all. I won't say I have nothing to gain, though."

"And What do you have to gain?"

"Meanwhile, I get to see if we could attract more people to this important job. It's my job as Head Auror."

"I see. Beyond that, you have no intention?"

"Malfoy, I never thought you would be an overprotective brother!" Potter chuckled making Draco glare again. "I swear, I have absolutely no _ill_ intentions."

"But there are intentions?"

"I do like your little brother. He seems enthusiastic. If he does decide to join, I may be inclined to take him under my wing"

"You would do that?" Malfoy's eyes became saucers, it was amusing.

"Of course. I know…alright? How hard it can be…" Potter's eyes darkened. "I won't favor him, but I will make sure he won't face the discrimination, at least not alone."

"Potter… Why are you being… _nice_?"

"I am always nice!" He huffed. "Besides, Damian still hasn't made his final decision."

"I think he has. I'm afraid to him you became a symbol…" Malfoy grimaced.

"A symbol of what?"

"Good" Malfoy answered seriously.

"Well, I suppose I have no control over that. But I do think, his reasons are not bad."

Malfoy snorted, "Upholding Malfoy name is not that worthy a cause"

Harry studied the man in front of him for a small moment. Was this the same Malfoy? Of course not.

"Really? The past you would never say that."

"I have grown up"

"So have I" They smiled at each other for the first time in their lives. It was a warm moment they would recall for a lifetime.

"May I, perhaps, ask what you planned for his visit?"

"Anxious? Well, I will accompany him for a day. We will follow a pair of Aurors on field. It will give him a fair idea of the job. Nothing dangerous mind you. I will have him swear secrecy though, just in case."

"It sounds sufficient."

"I am glad you think so."

"Well then I should take my leave. Thank you for your time."

"Malfoy… you said thank you…"

"And?" He lifted a silvery eyebrow.

"Nothing, just a small shock. But I would like to ask you…"

"Yes?"

"Would you accompany for some drinks?"

"Now?"

"Yes… I am off duty in a minute, exactly" Potter grinned.

Draco thought him mad. Why would he invite an enemy…. Right, he did not consider them enemies. Perhaps, he should give the acquaintance a chance. He didn't have much to lose either way. Besides, Harry Potter was an acquaintance that could do much for his public image. It seemed there was no malice in the man, so why not?

"Very well. I would enjoy that." Draco finally replied coolly.

"Great." Potter grabbed his coat and led the way out of his office.

"Of all places… Why this dump Potter?" Draco was eyeing the less than clean entrance to The Leaky Cauldron with disdain.

"It's where I usually come with friends…" Potter looked puzzled as to the problem. Finding none he turned back to Malfoy. "If you have another place in mind… we could go there."

For perhaps the tenth time in the last half hour, Malfoy stared as if to figure out the mysteries of the Golden Hero of the wizarding world. He shook his head disbelievingly for the twentieth time. Potter was fast becoming an enigma.

"It's fine. Let us go in" He suspected the Great Hero was trying to insult him and test him and he was not going to fall for it. He would endure the night. Face set in stone he entered the despicable place.

As soon as he entered, a small hush fell over the grimy pub. Malfoy wondered at it until he realized it was either seeing him of Potter behind him that caused it. The chances of latter were higher. The conversations resumed their noisy nature as they made their way to the bar.

"Harry! Such a pleasure to see you here after a long time!" the man behind the bar smiled widely, confirming Draco's suspicions.

"Come off it Al. I was only here last week." Potter laughed, further confusing Draco. Does that mean there was no hidden agenda to bringing him here?

"Firewhiskey for me. And you Malfoy?"

"The same, if you please."

"Malfoy? O my! Fancy seeing you here!" Draco narrowed his eyes again.

"Drinks, Al?"

"Right"

"Don't bother about him. He means no harm." Potter smiled at him, _again_.

Draco wondered if he would cease being surprised this night and offered a faint smile back. He took the glass of Firewhiskey and sipped cautiously. He was tempted to test for any poison but resisted if only to not attract attention.

"So Malfoy? How is your business?"

"As well as it can be, I suppose."

"I heard its turning in good profits"

"Nothing comparable to before the war though" He admitted, unsure why he had to Potter, of all wizards he knew. But Potter just nodded as if he understood.

"I hope it gets better. Especially since you are so hardworking." He smiled, _again_.

"How would you know?" Draco asked, surprised.

"O I hear things. By the way I heard rumors… Did you really start a potions business on the side?"

"…Why do you need to know?" Draco was being cautious.

"Just curious."

"It's not illegal. If that's what you want to know."

"You have to stop being so defense! I am well aware it is a legal establishment. I was merely curious about it. If you don't want to tell, then, fine."

"I…"

"No need to apologize." Potter cut him off.

"Still, I misunderstood. I apologize." Draco bowed slightly.

"Don't worry about it. I am sure it is some defense mechanism. So tell me? Is it doing well?"

"In fact, it is doing quite well. Potions are always in demand. The rare ones bring in quite a large amount of Galleons."

"Rare ones?"

"Healing potions, mainly. Variations of Pepper-up potions to include some other effects. Glamour potions and the like."

"Healing potions require a lot of skill, I heard. And I am not familiar with glamour potions."

"Well yes. I believe I have the skill… And glamour potions are rare. They work like glamour but last longer and ensure hiding scars and such. Only the rich pure-bloods want it."

"Well, Snape will be proud."

"Perhaps." Draco smiled genuinely for the first time.

"I wonder if I can commission some common healing potions… for personal use?"

"You could… but doesn't ministry provide for you when you get hurt on cases."

"It doesn't bother with minor stuff. Though they are irritating."

"Still, you could procure them from anyone."

"No thanks. Last time I tried, some came laced with love potion." He grimaced.

"Love potion?"

"I am not lying."

"I never did believe the papers about you… but love potion?" Draco sounded incredulous.

"Hey, a hero's life is _not_ easy!"

"I can imagine."

"So how about it? Can I trust you not to lace it with poison?" Draco blanched at that.

"Potter… why would I jeopardize my life to poison you?" He nearly barked.

"You wouldn't. It was a joke, Malfoy. Calm down."

"A poor joke."

"Agreed. I wouldn't ask you if I thought you would do that. I trust you"

"Forgive me if I find that hard to believe."

"Well, I trust your pride in brewing, then"

"That a day would come when Harry Potter would trust a Malfoy…."

"Drama queen" Harry muttered.

"Well, owl me what you need later."

"So you will do it? Brilliant."

"Mind you I will charge you fairly. Don't expect a discount."

"I wouldn't dream it! Thanks Malfoy. I'll be sure to tell Snape how you grew up, next time."

"Snape?"

"His portrait. There is one in Hogwarts you know."

"Ah, you visit…"

"Well… maybe next time you can come along? I am sure McGonagall won't mind."

"I …"

"Only if you want to"

"I will… think about it."

"Good. How about another?"

"Yes…"

"You know… our classmates might faint if they see us now" Harry chuckled.

"Especially, the Slytherins."

They laughed and talked about old friends and enemies. It was a surprisingly easy conversation for Draco. It felt good to while away time like this after so long. He had lost touch with his former friends, either because Malfoys were no longer worth it or because he was a death eater. Watching Potter being civil to his former rival, and his changed attitude and everything about the evening made Draco feel good, almost warm. For the second time in his entire life, first being his first attempt at alcohol, Draco Malfoy got drunk.

Harry realized the fact that he had a completely drunk Malfoy on his hands when the man started slurring his speech babbling about random potions. He stared at the frantic gestures and an uncharacteristic liveliness to Malfoy's face with much amusement. He wondered his next course of action as the babble died out and Malfoy was barely passed out. He supposed he had the responsibility to take the man home. With a sigh he supported Malfoy and exited the establishment with a wave to Al.

Malfoy manor was still an imposing structure. Harry fought back the dark memories from the war, of their capture and Hermione's torture. It felt strange walking up to the front door the second time. The wards let him through, probably because he was with Malfoy. Before he managed to rap on the door, a somewhat neat looking elf opened the door and squeaked at the sight before her.

"Master Draco!"

She tried wrenching Malfoy from Harry but failed as the former clung to him despite the semi-consciousness. Sighing with weight of his own drunkenness Harry told the elf to take them to Malfoy's room. He half carried Malfoy up the stairs and managed to reach the large oval bed, although huffing with the effort. Harry wondered vaguely if he would have been able to manage it well, if he had not had so much to drink. Suddenly, the floor spun and Harry found himself almost losing his balance, but it did not matter as Malfoy's dead weight pushed them both onto the soft bed. Well, at least the git was in his bed and Harry could leave. Only one problem persisted, Draco was effectively pinning him to the bed, still clinging fiercely and murmuring about rare potions. With a weary sigh, Harry gave up the struggle to stay conscious.

Harry started and pulled his wand, casting _Protego_ before his sleep addled brain even registered where he was or the danger that had awoken his peaceful slumber. He blinked slowly, knowing he was protected, and scanned his surroundings. First thing he noted was the ridiculously large bed covered in deep greens and silver trimmings with a canopy swirling up gracefully. An unfamiliar room, unfamiliar smells and… a chill running over his skin. He looked at himself and realized with a grimace that he was drenched. He let out an involuntary curse as he fumbled with a drying charm. Only then did he look carefully around to see… Malfoy glaring down at him over his tightly crossed arms.

"Potter…" he growled.

"Hullo Malfoy"

"What in Merlin's name are _you _doing in _my_ bed?" he seemed angry, just in case Harry let his shield remain.

"I don't know… let me think"

"Think fast before I decide to hex you" Harry raised an eyebrow but said nothing, thinking hard.

"Right… we got drunk"

"You don't say" There was the sarcastic, caustic voice, Harry missed hearing.

"Yes…" he narrowed his eyes to warn Malfoy to shut up. "I got you home… you latched on to me and won't let me go home and I ended up passing out here." He motioned to the bed.

"I did no such thing! I did not _latch_ on to you!"

"You did… you can ask the elf." Harry busied himself straightening his robes.

"Jump!" the elf from last night materialized with a pop.

"Yes, master?"

"Tell this… this git, that I did _not _latch on to him last night."

"Master is not latching" she nodded.

Draco turned back to Harry with a triumphant look. "See?"

"Jump, was it?" The elf nodded. "How about you tell your master what really happened when we got here."

"Master draco be mumbling! He no letting Jump help. Master friend helping. Master sleeping _on_ friend!"

"You were saying?"

"She never said I was latching on!" Draco hissed indignantly.

"O Master be latching! Jump fearing Master friend life!"

Harry smirked while Draco snarled at him.

After a while the elf fidgeted, "Will masters be having breakfasts?"

"Yes" Draco said after an eternity passed. "Malfoy's should treat their guests well, even unwelcome ones."

"O I am honoured to be your guest Malfoy. Now if I may use your bathroom, I will try look more presentable…" Malfoy jerked towards a door to the side and strode out of the room and Harry hid a chuckle.

By the time Harry finished cleaning himself; Draco was nowhere to be found. He wandered the floor until he found a staircase and suddenly a pop announced Jump who had apparated next to him. She wordlessly led him to the small, comparatively, dining area where Draco was still frowning.

"Are you going to frown all day?"

"None of your business."

"True… but I am curios… why the irritation? It wasn't such a big deal…"

"_You_ would never _understand_"

"Try me" He only earned a glare.

The food was an elaborate fare and Harry enjoyed it, ignoring Draco's bad mood. As he sipped tea, he thought it was a peaceful morning and found himself wanting to prolong it. It really was a shame that he had to report to work soon. He had a meeting with the minister, after all. He sighed and finished his tea in one gulp, wincing.

"Well, I will have to excuse myself. Work awaits. Thank you for a good time, Malfoy. Let's do it again sometime." Again he earned only a scowl for his brilliant smile. Shaking his head he left for work.

Draco watched Potter leave with an indescribable look on his face. How in the world had he managed to drop his guard around his long time enemy? It was so uncharacteristic of him that he had a hard time not scowling the rest of the day. What baffled him more was the patient amicable feeling his adversary was giving off. He was objective enough to admit that it was suspicious. In the past, he would never have dreamed holding a coherent conversation with Potter without one or both throwing curses and hexes at the other. What changed? Though the answer was clear Draco had trouble coming to terms with it. Harry Potter had changed. Maybe it was his work as an Auror or the diplomacy he was forced to employ when dealing with greedy reporters. He was _civil_, even to him. Perhaps, it wasn't so much to do with him but generally how the man treated everyone. The thought worked to calm Draco a little and then a new wistful feeling settled. He found himself wishing that he _could_ become friends with someone after all. Potter was not someone he would have chosen but it would be nice, to have people to talk to and hang out with again. He had missed that. Suddenly rising, he pushed all the _unnecessary _thoughts out of him and marched to his private Potions Lab to work on his latest experimental potion.

Harry could not help remembering the silly face Draco had insisted on persisting with until he had left. He wondered if he still had the same ridiculous but somehow charming expression still. All day the thought had managed to make him smile, so much so that his secretary and even Ron had asked what happened to place him in such a good mood. He had to say, he did not enjoy being crushed before passing out entirely but the evening had been enjoyable. It was different, encompassing plants, the past, the future and potions and other small things that no one he associated with bothered about anymore. That he got Draco Malfoy to relax around him and not engage in duel was a reward in itself. He found himself wishing that they could repeat the evening, maybe with less alcohol, though he thought it highly unlikely. He could imagine being friends with Malfoy but knew only too well the reactions to such an event. It would likely hurt Malfoy more than anything- the comments, the gossip. He could just imagine himself getting lectures from his best friends on the dangers of associating with _that_ git. Somehow, he couldn't think of him as a git. Well, at least it was a good memory. He smiled for the hundredth time that day and focused on the mountain of paperwork.


	6. Chapter 5: The Visit

**A/N: It's been a while since I uploaded this... needed time to think up a crime! Well enjoy the latest chapter :)**

Damian breathed in the air of the ministry. It was thriving with so many scents; some quite unpleasant. The day finally came that he could meet the Harry Potter and needless to say, he was excited. He stepped further from the floo and looked around. His eyes landed on the statue standing almost regally in the center of the atrium, depicting magical creatures. He walked around it, admiring the beauty, and made his way to what he supposed was the reception desk.

"Excuse me." The sharp looking woman glanced at him and focused back on whatever she was doing. Damian waited until she finished and turned her attention to him.

"Good morning" He smiled. "I am here to meet Head Auror Potter."

"Name?" Her voice was clipped.

"Damian Malfoy" At his declaration, she stared at him a while and nodded with some muttering about 'Malfoys visiting too much'. Damian tried not to show any emotion and plastered his smile in place.

"Second floor. Follow the signage"

She handed him a badge which showed his name followed by identification as a visitor. It even glowed a soft blue. Damian wondered if he was supposed to wear the distasteful item and decided he should as there was a pin attached to it. The woman had already turned back to some parchment. He hid a sigh and murmured thank you. He had expected at least a nod but it seemed the receptionist was engrossed in whatever work she was doing. Damian shrugged inwardly and made his way to the elevators.

It was not hard to reach Potter's office. Once there he reintroduced himself to a petite woman who seemed to be a secretary. In contrast to the receptionist, this lady seemed excited to see him. He was seated and told to wait while she entered the office, supposedly to inform the Head Auror. It wasn't long before he was ushered in. He schooled his face to be pleasant and marched to the challenge.

"Good Morning, Head Auror Potter." Damian assumed the same respectful voice that he tended to reserve for his teachers. From the small quirk at his mouth, Potter probably realized.

"Welcome. Nice to meet you Damian." The familiar use of the first name startled him a little but he regained composure almost immediately and studied the person who was perhaps the most famous man of the time.

"Good to be here, Auror Potter."

"You may call me Harry. At least when alone…" He gestured to a chair and Damian sat down.

"It would hardly be appropriate." Potter _had _to know that.

"Yes… in the presence of others. If you are anything like Malfoy… I'm sure you'll handle the switching well enough" For a moment, Damian wondered what he meant. Of course he was a Malfoy and he would act like one! Then it occurred to him that perhaps the man was referring to Draco and decided to smile back.

"Very well. May I ask what is planned for today, sir?" It might be better to leave some respectful words in the conversation.

"Of course! Although, I should have expected your early arrival. In a few minutes, a pair of Aurors will come to guide us through the day."

"Us?"

"Why yes. I will go along with you."

"I see."

"Well my goal is to let you see how they work. Of course I will need your word on secrecy… it wouldn't do if the case is compromised."

"I understand. You have my word and my gratitude for taking so much trouble."

"No trouble at all" The man smiled so openly, Damian had to wonder if he was suitable for the position at all. He continued, "Meanwhile, I wonder if you had breakfast?"

"No, I must say I was anticipating this day too much"

"Well, since we have time, you should join me then." He got up and led the way out of his office. Damian figured he hadn't a choice anyway and followed.

The breakfast wasn't special but the looks thrown his way were. Damian noted with mild amusement as scores of people stared at him, wondering who dared sit with the Savior himself. Potter, for the most part, seemed unaffected by the strange looks and again Damian found himself wondering if the man was capable of doing a good job. He was starting to think all the stories of him were pure nonsense. He had to rethink his plans as well, if the Auror department was led by such incompetence. Well the day was young and Damian figured he could wait to see what happened.

Damian wondered when they would return to meet up with the Aurors who were supposed to let him observe. Potter seemed disinclined to move from his seat and kept chatting about inconsequential topics like the weather. Damian interjected where needed, trying not to show his annoyance. Finally, he cleared his throat loudly.

"Shouldn't we get back to your office? Those Aurors must be waiting?"

"O no! They will meet us here, I sent them a message. Is that why you've been lost in your thoughts?"

"When…?"

"While we were walking up here." Harry blinked. "They were sent memos."

Damian gaped a moment before he nodded slowly and attempted a smile. How had he missed such a thing? He prided himself on his observational skills but Harry Potter managed to sneak two messages past him while walking together. He was sure his attention never strayed from the man. Well, maybe there was a hidden persona after all, one as capable as the world thought him to be. He smiled as Harry pointed to two Aurors in thick red robes walking towards them.

"Livingstone, Cullen, meet Damian Malfoy" Harry ignored the slight twitch in his Aurors.

"Pleasure to meet you, sirs" Damian got up to shake their hands.

The four men settled down as the two Aurors explained what they were going to do. Damian listened intently but didn't think a simple robbery was an interesting case. He did not comment though and meekly followed the Aurors.

First, Damian was taken on a trip around the ministry. It was fascinating just how many useless departments were housed in the building. It took well over an hour to finish the tour. After that the Aurors decided it was time to investigate the latest site. They refused to tell him the location; instead Potter had side along apparated with him. He resigned himself to be treated as a child and followed closely, the actions of the three accompanying him.

* * *

Damian's careful observations revealed some interesting facts. All three Aurors had a cautious way of holding themselves. He could tell that their eyes took in minute details and it seemed as if they expected danger from anywhere at any time. In this regard, Potter was a little different. Harry Potter was cautious and wary of his surrounding but walked with ease. He wasn't concerned what or who confronted him; he was sure of himself and his ability to overcome unpleasant situations. Another major difference was the looks of awe thrown at the Savior, which he blatantly ignored, sparing no more than a smile on occasion. Although, strangely, Potter had winced when he noted the presence of the reporters.

They had made their way through the gathering crowds and entered an ornate looking building. Damian noticed old antiques that could sell for a handsome price. They were displayed tastefully on each wall. He surmised that it was an antique shop. He kept an ear open as the Aurors questioned the shop owner on the items that were missing and let his eyes take in as many items as possible.

He also noticed the renowned Head Auror hanging back and simply observe. He seemed to blend into his surroundings and went mostly unnoticed by the witnesses. Damian thought it was an impressive feat and made a note to ask him about it later.

"Do you have pictures of the stolen items, Mrs. Kane?"

"Of course!" The owner's shaky high pitched voice answered. "I keep them on hand to catalogue my wares." She rummaged in what looked like cupboard, only of unique shapes and proportions.

"Here. This stone with an emblem of the lost line of Holdray. This is the Ring of Leonardo. The origin is unknown; I bought it off a muggle." She nodded at Cullen and showed him the pictures.

Damian perked up at the names and leaned over to see the said pictures. He recognized these items and wondered if any of the others in the room knew about the connection. Potter also seemed interested and took the pictures from Cullen and stared at them.

Damian studied the pictures with Potter. The stone was a deep green color and a symbol was magically embedded into it; a shield with a coiling dragon in black with two spears in the back. The ring was a simple silver band inset with several small emeralds lining the two edges; engraved between them, was another symbol with the theme being a cobra. Damian pondered if his deduction of these items were correct- it was far too much of a coincidence.

Abruptly, there was a loud explosion and chaos ensued. Screams could be heard outside as the Cullen and Livingstone rushed outside and Potter took a defensive position opposite the door. Damian drew his wand, silently glad that he had turned seventeen already, and aimed it at the door. Curses could be heard, some flying into the room. Mrs. Kane hid in a corner, covered by both men.

Cullen flew into the room followed by Livingstone who stumbled backward and fell on his buttocks. Damian stared at the doorway and waited for a long agonizing moment before a figure clad in black robes stepped in smugly. The dark figure sported a nasty look and ignored the others in the room as he stalked towards the owner.

"Well…" His voice was a little more than a growl and very unpleasant.

"Wh… what do you want?" The scared woman asked softly.

"The bracelet."

"Wha…?"

"Don't play dumb woman! Give me the Bracelet of Dawling. Now."

In that moment, Potter had somehow managed to cast a _stupefy_. The man flew away from his spot and crumpled on the floor. Potter fired _incarcerus_, or so it seemed as no sound was heard, and the man was instantly bound. Damian watched in awe as Potter checked his Aurors and quickly cast _enervate_ on them to bring them back. The Aurors quickly resumed action and rushed to calm the shaking woman.

"Are you alright?" Livingstone asked.

"Yes…"

"Good. Hold on while we have someone check you." The woman nodded.

Potter walked up to Damian, unnoticed.

"You okay?"

"I believe so."

"Good. It turned out dangerous after all."

"I suppose it did. You were fast."

"Well, it comes with the job." Potter smiled and helped him up.

They made their way to the woman and Potter crouched down beside her.

"Are you alright, madam?"

"Fine… oh my! Mr. Potter." It seemed the woman only now realized his presence. Harry Potter simply smiled.

"Are you able to talk?" Potter asked kindly.

"Of course!"

"What was he talking about?" He gestured to the bound man that Cullen was checking. "Bracelet of Dawling?"

"Yes… it is another artifact."

"Where is it now?"

"It was sold a few days ago."

"Will you be able to tell me who bought it?"

"I should have a record of it, yes."

She got up with flourish and went in search of the information. Meanwhile, Cullen had removed any dangerous substances off the intruder and reported to Potter. Potter ordered them to take the prisoner back to the ministry, assuring them that he would stay back and take care of things. Livingstone cast a spell to make the bound prisoner float behind him and Cullen followed behind.

Mrs. Kane emerged from behind her desk dusted with cobwebs and grime. She held a tattered book which she was leafing through. She was muttering to herself and finally brightened when she found something.

"Here it is! Yes, two weeks ago, a Mr. Lestrange bought the piece." Potter seemed to blanch at the name but recovered within the second.

"Full name?"

"Regan Lestrange. A regular of this shop. Nice man." The woman prattled.

"I see"

"Madam" Damian said loud enough to gain attention.

"May I ask if you have other similar artifacts?"

"I believe not."

"Holdray's stone and the Ring of Leonardo. You had the Bracelet of Dawling. That's three important items." Damian thought a moment. "Perhaps you have heard of the Madeline's Tiara or Hugh's Goblet?"

"Of course! They are masterpieces in our line of work. Let's see. From what I know, the Tiara has been in private possession of a family. No one knows who though the item is famous. The Goblet may be in the possession of my friend, another antic store owner in Spain."

"Perhaps, I can request a list of these masterpieces?" Potter asked.

"Of course. There is a short list of such items somewhere. Some of which are thought connected but may not be."

"I appreciate your help Mrs. Kane."

"It's my pleasure! May I owl you by tomorrow? I will have to look through records."

"That will be fine" Potter smiled. "I will be leaving a few Aurors for your protection."

"Marvelous! Though I doubt anything will happen since the thief is apprehended."

Just then two wizards in green clothing arrived and greeted the Head Auror. Potter directed them to the woman and meted out some instructions. Damian took the chance to look around the shop to try and spot any clues. He had a feeling this shop had another of the items and decided to check back later. Potter motioned to him to follow and they walked back out to a waiting crowd.

As soon as they were out, Cullen tried to keep the crowd at bay while Potter moved strategically to hide Damian's presence. The reporters were screaming various questions which both Aurors ignored. Once they reached outside the wards, Potter nodded to Cullen and grabbed Damian's hand and apparated away.

Neither men spoke until they were safely back in the Head Auror's office.

"Care to tell me what you were doing?" Potter's voice was low.

"Sir… I may have some information of the articles. I had to know… if there were others in that store."

"What information? And how do you know of the Tiara?"

"The items which are being talked about are related to Malfoys. In fact, they should rightfully belong to us!"

"I see."

"They have been lost for over a century… despite searching for them. I don't believe my father tried the antiques though. Draco never bothered, he has enough troubles."

"Is there some connection? It seems the thieves are after particular items…"

"That… I believe you should ask Draco. He should be the one to decide if you know or not."

"It is important to the case, Damian. I suggest you not hide anything." It sounded like a threat.

"Case or not, Auror Potter, it's not my story to share." Damian glared at the man.

"Very well. Let's go"

"Where?"

"Malfoy Manor."

"Now?"

"Yes, now"

Damian nodded and exited the room before Potter. The man was acting as if _he _stole the items. Damian gasped as he realized that it was probably what the infamous Potter was suspecting. The nerve of the man! After he was trying to help! Damian seethed quietly and made his way to the Floo, Potter following close behind.

* * *

They Flooed to the Manor and were greeted by Jump.

"Master Damian!" The elf squealed.

"Hello Jump."

"Master's friend returned! Welcome!" She bowed to Potter who smiled in return.

"Hi Jump." Damian raised a silvery eyebrow. "My name is Harry Potter, you should use it!"

"Of course, Master Potter." The elf bobbed.

"Jump, ask Draco to come down to the parlor." The elf nodded and disappeared with a pop.

"She is always so hyper." Potter mumbled.

"I wasn't aware you visited."

"Once."

They made their way to the parlor and settled down. Jump brought some tea and scones, earning a scowl from Draco who entered at that moment. The elf looked at her master innocently and disappeared again. Potter laughed much to Draco's chagrin.

"She knows how to treat your guests, Draco." Potter smiled at the disgruntled Draco.

"What do you want?"

Damian raised an eyebrow at the pure lack of manners in that sentence. Since when did his brother talk to _anyone_ like that? It seemed he did to Harry Potter.

"I'll let Damian tell you"

"Well… today I visited with the Aurors."

"How did it go?"

"Good but the case I ended up observing involves the Grande Otto."

"Merlin!" Draco looked shocked and flopped into an armchair.

"Yes well. Two of them were stolen from the antique shop we visited. The thief came back for the bracelet."

"In wrong hands…"

"Precisely." Damian agreed.

"Sorry but… care to tell me what's going on?"

"It would be best if we collect the remaining." Draco ignored Potter.

"Yes. Lestrange has one. I believe Tiara is with the Blacks."

"Oi!" Potter glared at the brothers.

"Sorry, Potter. This is… huge."

"Yes, I gather. Now tell me what this Grande Otto is? It sounds like something Muggle"

"It's Italian for great eight. Malfoy Grande Otto is a set of ten items which hide a great power. Centuries ago an ancestor created these with the help of four of his comrades. The items were then split between them and a few close friends to aid the Malfoys in their time of need. I… am not sure what this power is. It's not recorded but it is mentioned that should someone without the Malfoy blood attempt to use these together… well you can imagine."

"What if a Malfoy puts them together?"

"It summons great power to _protect_ Malfoys… especially the heir. I am inclined to believe it brings up strong wards. But it could summon some rare creature to protect Malfoy line. Again, information is not available."

"And if someone else does this?"

"Power will be unleashed but no one will be able to control it."

"That's… dangerous. Why so ancestors insist on complicated things?" Potter groaned and Draco snickered.

"Why Potter, do mere items scare you?"

"Maybe… I know what power items can hold. I just hope it's not a repeat of seventh year."

"I doubt my ancestors are as convoluted as the Dark Lord." Draco said quietly.

"No but they might have been just as powerful or more cunning. Blasted Slytherins."

"I seem to remember a certain someone being _half_ slytherin?"

"O do shut up, Malfoy." Draco laughed.

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"No idea…"

"I have one" Damian answered.

"Go on" Draco waved a hand.

"We should buy the remaining"

"Yes… and put both you and me into danger." Draco drawled.

"I'm sure the Auror's can help with that."

"What makes you think _they_ will help us?" Damian looked pointedly at Potter.

"Right. As if an enemy for life will help"

"I thought we worked on a truce?" Potter mumbled.

"Short lived."

"Stubborn."

"Prat."

"Ferret."

"Shut up, both of you" The older men looked sheepish as they mumbled apologies.

"I can assure your safety if you can assure your help in the case."

"Of course. It concerns one of our treasures. I must ask though that we be allowed to keep the items after."

"If they aren't dangerous."

"They aren't as long as Malfoys have them. They offer some protection individually to the holder. Besides, contrary to popular belief, neither I nor my brother nor my mother is on the dark side."

"I know that. However, I need to do my job. If it is proven that they are dangerous, I may not be able to help. If there is any chance, however, I will ensure the items reach you"

"Fine. Now, which items are stolen?"

"Holdray's stone, Ring of Leonardo and Madeline's Tiara are stolen."

"Tiara too? I thought it would be in the Black vault."

"It was passed on to Andromeda. That was the first robbery. Second time around, the other two were taken."

"I see."

"Lestrange has the bracelet"

"I'm sure we can convince him to part with it. Regan is reasonable; I am assuming it is him? The only one who loves antiques?"

"Yes."

"He is related to Bellatrix?" Potter asked.

"Yes, Potter. Don't worry, Regan was neutral." Potter nodded with obvious relief.

"Hugh's cup is in Spain."

"Wonderful. I have a trip planned for next week. Who has it?"

"I will have to find out. I will let you know soon."

"Good"

"What about other three?"

"We have the Emerald necklace, I think" Damian looked to Draco for confirmation.

"Yes. I believe it should be removed from the vault… just in case." He looked pointedly at Potter who grinned.

"The others?"

"Ring of Oblivion and Lewitt's box. No idea where they might be."

"Right. I don't want people to know much about this so I will be your contact."

"That works. No need to bring in dunderheads."

"There is something…"

"What Damian?" Potter asked.

"I feel the Kane is hiding something."

"How do you figure?"

"Um… I have a feeling one of the items we are looking for is still there in the shop."

"Feeling?"

"Yes… well since they are linked to Malfoy blood I suppose it makes sense." Draco drawled.

"It could be just a magical signature."

"Could be… its worth investigating. Where is this shop? I should be able to sense them better."

"Daigon Alley, Kane's shop" Potter muttered.

"I'll… pretend to buy something tomorrow."

"Ok. I'm expected at school… so sorry I can't help."

"Don't worry Damian."

"You helped piece together this information. It's more than enough." Potter added.

"Right"

"You seem upset?"

"Not at all" Damian forced a smile.

"Lies are not too good."

"You can't expect me to be fine when someone _suspects_ my family of thieving"

"Ah…"

"You thought…" Draco looked enraged.

"Sorry. It was my initial deduction because you knew about the tiara… the information was not released to the press."

"How could you, Potter. After offering friendship…" Draco spat.

"I apologize, Draco. But I will say, I am relieve you are not involved." Potter smiled.

"Why?"

"I rather not expend too much energy trying to save you."

"Save… Potter, you are mad?"

"No why?"

"Why do you want to _save_ me? If I was the culprit, your Gryffindor fairness wouldn't allow you to spare me." Draco drawled.

"You are my friend." Potter said simply.

Silence reigned as Draco glared at Harry. Harry looked relaxed as he stared at Draco. Damian looked interested as he sipped his tea, understanding that there was some currents passing between the two men. He smiled inwardly as he watched his brother's face be more animated than he had ever seen. Thoughts ran amok within Damian as he searched for ways to make his wish come true. Harry Potter had proved himself over the day. He wasn't an idiot; he was very capable, very assured, very astute man who also happened to be gentle and kind. He liked the dark haired man and he hoped that his wish was realized. He smiled behind his cup as the two older men stared at each other, hostile or otherwise. This will be interesting.

The clock chimed signaling for Damian to leave for Hogwarts. He sighed wishing he could spend more time at home but he had things to do. He got up and gathered his things. Neither man noticed his movement, so he was forced to clear his throat to gain their attention.

"Well, I should get back."

"You are not staying the night?" Draco asked.

"No, dear brother. I have a tight schedule to prepare for NEWTS." Damian bent down and gave his brother a peck on the cheek. "A few more months" he grinned.

"Well… I suppose I'll have to suffer then." Draco smiled.

"Mr. Potter. Thank you for today."

"Anytime. Hope you learned something despite the danger"

"I did and I believe I will join the ranks soon."

"O? You would make an excellent Auror, Damian Malfoy. I look forward to training you."

"Of course, I'm excellent. You saw me in action today!" Damian pointed out.

"Cocky brat. I suppose it's a Malfoy trait?" Harry grinned at the two Malfoys.

"I suppose it is" Draco drawled.

"Well, see you both soon."

With that Damian marched to the fireplace, grabbing some Floo powder. "Hogwarts, infirmary" he said and stepped into the green flames with a wave.

**A/N: So what do you think? I hope the plot is interesting enough... :P Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Progress

**A/N: Sorry for such a late chapter. My mind wandered to other things... XD I'll be updating but somehwat slowly compared to my other WIP "Impossible bonds" Those of you still following this... Thank you! All your reviews are appreciated and suggestions are always welcome. Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

"Well, it's late. I should go." Harry said, though he felt oddly comfortable with Draco.

"I see…" The tone seemed almost disappointed.

"What's wrong Draco?"

"What makes you think anything is wrong?"

"Come on, tell me?" Harry pleaded successfully mimicking a cute puppy.

"Ugh, that is such a disgusting look!"

"You know you love me!" Harry grinned.

"Whatever, Potter. Go home."

"Not until you tell me why you are suddenly upset."

"Nosy. Fine, I was hoping you'd stay… for dinner and maybe drinks. It's been a while since anyone visited these halls."

"You just had to ask. I wasn't sure if you'd welcome me. I'll stay."

Draco stared at the stupid grin on Harry's face and sighed. It was the one thing that never changed in Harry Potter. It irritated him when he saw it and worried him when it disappeared like in the year after Voldemort died. It was ironic really, that after so many years the golden boy wanted to be friends with him. Draco sighed resignedly and offered a small smile in return. He called Jump to see about dinner.

"Your relationship with Damian is very good" Harry commented, needing some form of communication.

"Yes. He was born at the end of the war. With father gone, I practically raised him, I suppose."

"Draco, young Daddy?" Harry grinned at a mental image that popped in unbidden.

"What are you thinking Potter?" Draco narrowed his eyes.

"O… just you changing diapers and singing lullabies"

"I'm glad it amuses you"

"So you did do those? I'd have loved to see." Harry declared.

"What about you?"

"Well, I had Teddy."

"My cousin?"

"Cousin? I suppose he is; Andromeda was your mother's sister."

"Yes. How is he related to you?"

"Well, Teddy is Remus and Tonks' kid. They named me Godfather. I let Andromeda take care of him until she could and then took custody after she passed away."

"He would have been five when she passed?"

"Yes. But I was involved in his life all five years of his life."

"I see. It's interesting how similar our experiences seem to be"

"I guess."

"How old is Teddy?"

"Same as Damian. I believe he would be months older."

"Suddenly, I feel old."

"I agree. Being father figures from such a young age." Harry shook his head in amusement.

"I'm sure you raised him well… must be another dunderhead Gryffindor like you"

"Thanks. You haven't done badly yourself. Damian is a very nice boy. Bet he is a slimier Slytherin than you."

"That he is." Draco agreed and the two men laughed together until Jump announced dinner.

"Masters, dinner being ready, now."

The two men amicably walked to the small dining room and settled into easy banter while they ate. The dinner was a prolonged affair as both were keener on conversation. Once finished though, they retired to a more comfortable sitting room and shared a few drinks.

"I haven't seen your mother around."

"She is currently on a vacation to Switzerland. Her health has been less than good."

"I am sorry to hear. I hope the break helps"

"O she is more than happy. I'm afraid we may have lost her to the school friend she is currently residing with." Draco said dryly but a small fond smile played at his lips.

"She doesn't want to return?"

"She is due in a month but I believe she likes it there."

"Perhaps you should find her a cottage and set her up with one of the elves."

"Perhaps I will."

Silence reigned again until Harry couldn't suppress his curiosity any longer.

"I haven't heard of a wife…"

"Wife?"

"Your…"

"Ah… I never married. Who wants an ex-death-eater with a marred family name struggling to make his business thrive?"

"Sorry… I shouldn't have asked." Draco waved away the apology.

"What about you? What happened to the Weaslette?"

"I… we decided it wasn't working. With my reputation it's rather hard to get a sincere person…"

"Ah yes, you did mention love potions."

"Despite being drunk… you remember"

"Of course. I remember! Being drunk does not rob one of memory" Draco stated.

"So you remember _latching!"_

"I did not…" Draco groaned. "Are you really going to start again?"

"It's fun teasing you"

"I'll hex you"

"I'll defend"

Without any warning Draco drew his wand and cast a hex. Harry's reflexes were too fast, though, and a shield charm reflected back the hex. Draco fell off the couch he was perching on and burst into giggles.

"Tickling hex?" Harry asked incredulously

"Make… haha… it… haha… ha… sto…haha…stop!"

Harry laughed along as he cast _Finite incantatum_ and helped Malfoy up. They continued snickering together as they stood there.

"You know, you look much better when you smile." Harry said gaining some control of himself.

"Wha?" Draco stumbled and Harry caught him at the waist.

"I said you look nice when you laugh. Surely, you have heard that before?" Harry raised a brow.

"Can't say I have" Draco breathed.

Suddenly, their position seemed less then innocent but neither dared to move. It was as if someone had immobilized them and left them staring into each other's eyes. Draco, for the first time, noticed the beautiful emerald green eyes. The longer he looked, the more he could feel suspicious warmth flooding his cheeks. Before he realized what he was doing Draco closed the remaining distance and let his lips meet those of Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry paced in his room thinking fiercely what had trespassed just an hour ago. What possessed Draco to _kiss_ him? He was worrying about limiting their friendship to make the blond's life easier and he had to go and complicate it! Why in Merlin's name had he _complimented _him, anyway? He was going daft, that's why. What was he to do now? He flopped into his favorite chair and gulped down the firewhiskey in one swallow.

He recalled every second. Those silver eyes looked confused. They were mesmerizing, beautiful. He had felt himself drown, unable to move but it was a pleasant feeling. Draco had kissed him. Those pink lips resembling rose petals were just as soft. It was a chaste kiss but his whole body felt the shock from it. It was only a moment but he had kissed back. Then he had realized and pushed Draco away. Draco had stumbled a little. There was an unmistakable hurt in his lovely eyes. He was confused and torn. His heart wanted to hug the blond and make the hurt go away. His mind wanted to run, knowing full well that anything more could hurt the blond so much more. His mind had won and he had stalked away without a word and flooed back to Grimmauld place.

Harry sighed and stared into the fireplace. What was he going to do? His mind was filled with Draco. He hadn't been in love before, not really. However, he had several relationships and he knew for sure that this was special. The feeling with Draco was so different and so new. He felt alive after so long; maybe for the first time. He hadn't realized it until that moment but Draco made him feel at ease. Both of them had changed so much.

Harry sighed again. He knew how much this could hurt Draco. He could already imagine The Prophet printing vile lies and the gossiping sheep of the world indulging in snide remarks and hurtful looks. He also knew how much of it Draco was already facing. Did he have the right to make him go through more? Never. But could he let go of the chance for happiness he craved? He wanted someone beside him for so long. No one wanted to look past his image but Draco had. He didn't care about the titles. With the blond he was _just_ Harry. He remembered his slogan back in school days and smiled fondly.

He sighed again. No, he didn't want to let go. Couldn't he, with his mighty names and might position, protect Draco? He wasn't sure what he was feeling but it was surely something lasting. Why must they hide their like for each other? Then again, it wouldn't matter. He had pushed him away already. Draco wouldn't forgive that. Would Draco want to take a chance? Harry doubted it, not with the way he behaved.

He sighed again with resignation to the unsolvable problem. He made his way blindly to bed and attempted to sleep.

* * *

It did not help matters between the two men when they had to meet to discuss the case. Harry had acquired the information on the antique dealer in Spain and passed it on to Draco. Meanwhile, the two had worked on a list of people who may have knowledge of the powerful Malfoy artifacts. Harry left with the promise of eliminating as many as he could on the said list.

What was worrisome was the cool indifference that Draco had shown. The blond had refused to meet his eyes and had maintained the mask he often wore in school. The only difference was that he remained awfully civil during the entire contact with Harry. There were no snide remarks or the easy banter. Harry knew the reasons but he could not fathom a solution. With a heavy heart he went about his duties at the Auror office.

Draco took a deep breath as Harry Potter _finally_ left the manor. He did not know how to face the man just yet. He cursed his ill luck and set about getting ready for a visit. He still remembered the feeling of the slightly chapped lips on his. It was a delightful moment until he was rudely shoved. Had Harry kissed back? Draco wasn't too sure. In the past few days he had pondered the strange behavior he had shown and came to an unsavory conclusion. He desired Harry Potter, Head Auror, Savior of the Wizarding World, The Chosen One. He wanted Harry and wanted to be with him. It was comfortable because Harry accepted him. At least he seemed to. For all Draco knew, the whole thing could be a farce- Harry could just be pretending to be nice for the sake of politeness. Somehow that reasoning felt wrong but Draco never followed his instincts- why start now?

For his part, Draco wanted to investigate the feeling Damian had mentioned. It was true that the objects could _call_ to a Malfoy. If Damian had felt the pull then perhaps a visit was worth the effort. Another item in their possession would be phenomenally better. With that thought he apparated to the shop.

The shop was ill lighted although the effect rendered was quite apt for an antique store. Draco immediately felt a strange pull and determinedly followed it. A strange old woman followed him with her shrewd eyes. Draco pretended to look at various items and picked up a few to examine them. He had to admit the woman did have a few good pieces.

Grinning, he picked up an ancient looking inkwell. He just knew Damian would love it and decided to get it as an early birthday present. He walked around, slowly making his way towards the back of the shop where the pull was coming from. He stopped again at a display of amulets and picked up one that seemed to want him to take it. The amulet was an inch and half in diameter and was surrounded by a thread of entwined metals. In the center was a fearsome Griffin poised to strike at a moment's notice. Potter. Of course the bloody thing reminded him of Potter. Draco was about to throw, rather put, it back when Mrs. Kane walked up to him.

"That is a very beautiful piece."

"It is."

"It's a protection amulet. Ancient magic. It allows the wearer to have the strength for battle and shields the wearer from strong spells… especially dark spells." She informed him.

"Interesting. I'm not sure I believe it still has those properties though"

"Well… you can try casting a dark curse" The woman said flippantly.

"And be dragged away by the Aurors outside?" Draco asked incredulously.

"O alright. But I'm not lying about it you know."

"I wasn't implying that… just doubting the efficacy of the amulet after so many years. You know magic wears off, especially if someone had worn this during battle…"

"O no, it takes and stores magic from the wearer! The enchantments always stay strong. Before you ask, no it doesn't take a lot, just enough to cast a few spells a day. It stores up that magic and releases it, uses it to protect when needed."

"So technically… it's a device to store extra magical energy."

"You can look at it like that."

"Interesting. What about the others?"

"Not as special. They offer some protection and other attributes but they are weak due to wearing off of magic. They are more for aesthetic value. Of course one could enchant them again… if one is adept at charms."

"I see. I must say you have some very interesting items."

"Well, I have a lot that aren't on display."

"O? Any chance I can see them?" Draco asked. He had a feeling the item he wanted was hidden somewhere.

"For a handsome man like you? Of course."

She happily led him to the back of the store while Draco tried not to grin at his luck. Mrs. Kane excused herself claiming she needed to tend to her shop. Draco asked her if it was wise to leave him there alone and she replied that all the items had anti-theft charms that didn't allow them to leave the property. Draco had smiled and let her go on her way.

He focused once again and this time made a beeline to the spot that he felt the vibrations from. The entire corner was filled with bloody boxes stacked on top of each other. Draco groaned but dug into the boxes. He tried using accio but of course one couldn't use magic to summon Grande Otto! He scowled at the boxes and systematically searched through them until his hand brushed against a small box.

Sighing with relief, he pulled the box out to reveal Leonardo's ring. So, it wasn't stolen after all! Draco grinned. Mrs. Kane didn't know of course that any enchantments on the Grande Otto disintegrated when a Malfoy touched the object, since they belonged to Malfoys anyway. Her anti-theft charms weren't going to work and she had reported it stolen anyway. Draco grinned and caressed the ring. The ring hummed in recognition and he felt strange magic around it crumble. He closed the box and put it in his inner pocket.

He wasn't sure if there were other items because the ring's power would overshadow the others' powers. So he decided to leave for now. He rushed out as if in a hurry and told Mrs. Kane to hold onto the items he had picked out until he came back. He explained hastily that he had forgotten an important appointment and would be back at lunch. She had happily obliged and told him to hurry before he was late. Draco practically ran out of the shop and apparated.

Once safely out of Daigon Alley, Draco leisurely walked to the ministry and auror offices.

"You know, they should just issue me a permanent visitor badge" Draco drawled.

"Draco…" Harry looked up from his papers, startled.

"Good day, Potter. May I have a word?" Draco drawled again.

"Of course come in." Harry hastily put away his paperwork and looked at Draco expectantly.

"I need to discuss something about… what we talked about." Draco said hoping Harry would understand.

"Of course." Harry didn't disappoint. He put up anti-spying wards and silencing wards with a flick of his wand and turned to Draco again. "So? Found anything?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Draco took out the ring and showed it to Potter.

"But… it was stolen?"

"Mrs. Kane was bluffing. Probably for insurance. This is the real ring. The one stolen was probably a fake."

"This is what Damian was feeling?"

"Possibly. I intend to return to further look around. I suspect there may be another item there but I can't take this with me… it messes with sensing the others."

"You want me to keep it?"

"Yes… actually, I want you to wear it." Harry looked at the ring skeptically.

"Are you sure that is safe.?"

"Yes, Potter. It's safe. The ring's attribute it energy. It energizes you when you are tired. Works much like coffee."

"That… is strange"

"I suppose. It also disappears when worn… with permission. So no one will see it."

"Nifty. So I just put it on?"

"Yes."

"Ok." Harry slipped on the ring and instantly felt the tiredness of the hectic morning leave him. "Wow, yeah this thing works better than coffee. Any chance you'll let me keep it?" Harry grinned.

"We'll see." Draco said simply and got up.

"You're leaving?"

"I finished what I came for, Potter…"

"Could you please just call me Harry? Why'd you revert to Potter."

"In case you forgot… you were the one who ran, Potter."

"Look I'm sorry, Draco. I was scared."

"Scared?" Draco snorted. "Potter you expect me to believe that?"

"Not for me, idiot. I was worried that even being friends would complicate your life. If its… more, I don't know how much I can mess up your life. The things people say… I don't know if I can protect you. So, I ran."

"Potter, I don't need protecting."

"I know you are strong, Draco. But if I can spare you the pain, I would like to. Besides I don't even understand what is going on! I'm confused as hell about you… us. But I regret it, pushing you away… I hated it. Give me a chance? Some time to work out what I'm feeling?"

"If you find your feelings… to be lacking?"

"I won't bother you. I will tell you though to make it clear."

"And if you find otherwise?"

"Then I will claim you even if I have to fight bloody Voldemort again. I'll do what I can but I will stand by you, no matter what."

"I hope you are conscious of what you are saying…"

"Draco, I know what I'm saying. Either way I will tell you, that's a promise."

"How long?"

"Sorry?"

"How long do you intend to take to decide?"

"How about the duration of this case."

"Too vague. One month. I'll give you one month to decide Potter."

"Fine. But please call me Harry. Regardless of my decision… I want to be your friend."

"Fine, Harry"

"Thank you. Now, will you have lunch with me? We can go to that restaurant by the office building down the street?"

"I'd like that." Draco smiled and the two left to have a lovely lunch together.

* * *

Damian waltzed through Hogsmead, intent on buying extra quills and enough ink to last him for at least another two weeks. He was in a bad mood because he ran out of ink and busted his last quill and was forced to interrupt his rigorous studying. He quickly picked up all his needs and just in case picked up a good quality, self inking quill. That should hold him a while, he thought happily.

Now in a better mood, he decided to get snacks to tide him over the next few days. He stopped to pick up chocolate frogs and snapping crisps. The shopkeeper looked at him strangely as if to ask what he intended to do with all the food. Damian simply shrugged and left with his bags after paying. He was glad he could do magic now as that meant he could shrink his baggage and stuff them into his pocket.

Since he was already out, he thought why not eat. So, thus Damian made his way to the three broomsticks and ordered a hearty lunch. It suddenly occurred to him that he was an adult, so the bartender had to sell him firewhiskey if he wanted to buy! Grinning like a fool, he ordered a glass and enjoyed it with lunch. He made a mental note to not let Draco know- Merlin know he would go off; one simply did not drink alcohol during the day!

"Well, Malfoy. Didn't think you were the type to get drunk in the middle of the day." A deep voice filled with amusement said. The owner of the voice slid into the booth into the seat across from him.

"Lupin. To what do I owe the honor?"

"Coincidence? I take it you are also staying in the castle to study?"

"Also? Ah right you are the one Gryffindor who actually cares about his grades."

"Quite true. What brings you to town?"

"Broken quills, no ink. Don't remind me."

"Bane of a student's existence" Lupin chuckled.

"What about you?"

"Needed a break, took a walk, ended up hungry. This reminds me, I should order something."

Once Lupin finished ordering, Damian glared at the man.

"Do you mind? Why do I have to suffer your company?" Merlin was he being rude!

"Well yes. I intend to impose upon you. I hope you don't mind."

"Pray tell why"

"I heard rumors."

"Rumors? About me?"

"Yes."

"That's new."

"Agreed which leads me to believe they aren't rumors at all." Lupin grinned. "I couldn't miss the chance to interrogate the great Damian Malfoy."

"I see. What is this rumor?"

"That you want to be an auror?"

"Ah… yes well I was considering it. As of yesterday, I have decided to go for it."

"O? Well that's nice."

"Why is it _nice?"_

"There'll be at least one familiar face in training! I was a little worried about being alone but I suppose having you around would help."

"Lupin, we are not friends." Damian's vein popped as his headache intensified.

"I'm aware."

"Why then is the thought of working with me comforting?" He growled.

"Simply because I know you. You're familiar. It helps."

"Glad to know I will have a bloody Gryffindor plaguing me from now on" Damian said dryly.

"Hey! I am not that bad! Come on, gimme a chance."

"Why?"

"I can help with studying?"

"I'm smart enough, thank you."

"How about practice partner? Dueling?"

"Keep going."

"Um… Support in training?"

"Uh huh"

"Insider information"

"Ok" Damian leaned forward as if totally interested.

"Now you are just playing with me!"

"O definitely."

"Prat. I know you are smart but a little help with reviewing won't hurt either of us. Besides, it's likely that we'll be paired off, we can help each other train. Since my dad is an auror, I can help in other things… though I'm not sure what as yet."

"Your dad died in the war?"

"Yeah, my biological dad. My godfather adopted me."

"Ah, I see. Well alright Lupin we can be allies but don't get on my nerves."

"Same to you, Malfoy." Lupin snorted.

"Gryffindors are more annoying." Damian pointed out.

"Slytherins are more irritating, they never speak straight" Lupin countered.

"Reckless."

"Sneaky."

"Jump into things without thinking"

"Miss the moment, cuz of planning."

"Proud idiots."

"That applies to you as well"

"Ugh enough!"

"You realize all the qualities we despise in each other will come in handy on missions?"

"In suppose."

"Admit it, we can make a good team"

"If we stop fighting and if you can trust a Slytherin"

"I believe I can trust you. I just need to know you have the skills." Lupin shrugged.

"Most don't bother looking at the skills…"

"You better realize I'm not most people. I know your background Malfoy and I don't give a shit. You're good. You compete with me and Merrin for the top position, are head boy, by the way I detest you for depriving me of that. You are alright in defense. That's all I need to know for now."

"Interesting. I wasn't aware I was being observed."

"OF course" Lupin snorted. "You are the Slytherin Prince, of course people observe you!"

"Just like my brother" Damian smiled.

"Brother?"

"Yeah, Draco used to be the Slytherin Ice Prince in his day. Can't wait to tell him I stole it."

"You mean you didn't know?" Lupin asked incredulously.

"No?"

"Malfoy, I know you to be super- observant but you seem to not observe yourself."

"Maybe not as much" Damian scowled.

"Heh. O my food is here. Bon apetite!"

They ate in silence and Damian grudgingly stayed until Lupin finished. Once they paid for the meal, they walked out together and headed towards the castle. Out of nowhere, Damian felt the now familiar pull and he instantly tensed and looked around.

"What?" Lupin whispered. Apparently, the lion could understand a situation. Damian said nothing but pulled Lupin behind a nearby tree while his grey eyes scanned the surroundings. Sure enough a figure clad ominously in black was walking from the apparition point towards Hogsmead. Damian followed stealthily, darting from tree to tree.

"If you are following him…" Lupin stopped Damian for a moment and cast a charm over him.

"What?" Damian hissed.

"I disillusioned you." He waved the wand over himself and he also blended into the surrounding. "Let's go"

Damian grudgingly mumbled thanks and followed the man that resembled the man who attack them at Kane's. He could no longer tell where Lupin was but somehow he was sure the man was nearby. The dark clad man walked swiftly into one of the alleys and turned several corners. Damian followed with expertise and managed to stay on target.

"Do you have it?" A gruff voice asked.

"Yeah" the man spoke.

"Good. We may have to move before we get caught. That Potter is too shrewd."

"We need to catch that brat." A soft female voice spoke. "We need a Malfoy after all."

"He hardly comes out of that blasted castle. I saw the brat with Potter when Mike got caught."

"You should have grabbed him."

"_Potter_ was guarding him along with another Auror! It was impossible!"

"Right. Do you suppose they know about this, Lin?"

"I don't know. There is no evidence that Malfoys even know about this. I found out through my great grandfather's diary."

"Loki's ring may prove difficult. I have information that someone from the royal family has it."

"Tell me you are joking Fredrick!"

"No Tom. That's the rumor these days."

"Fuck. That is going to be hard."

"We'll manage"

"How can you say that Lin?"

"I have my sources Tom. Fred, I'll need you to find the box."

"On it."

"Tom, stay and catch that brat. We can keep him knocked out…"

"And you?"

"I… have a visit to Spain to make."

Damian tried to get a glimpse of the people inside but it was too dark to do so. When the three figures exited, Damian pressed against the wall and let them pass him. After five minutes had passed he dared to speak.

"Lupin?" He whispered.

"Yeah?"

"We need to get back into Hogwarts fast."

"Meet you at the gates."


End file.
